Sleepless Town (Jughead x Reader)
by rinaeria89
Summary: Just when we thought the current had begun to quell along the shaken shores of Sweetwater River, the people were wracked with a new mystery. An unusual duo wanders into Pop's Chocolate shop, bringing with them an unrelenting storm. When the hard-fought tranquility of a tired town is threatened, alliances form and sparks fly. Will there be enough pep to save this forsaken town?


Jughead's P.O.V.

 _Things had been quiet in Riverdale, almost too quiet. It felt as if some quintessential piece was missing, but nobody knew where to start. Jason Blossom's murder faded into folklore and the cryptic black hood wrapped himself in a neat little bow. The organization of it all was uncanny, scruples giving way to the wind. It was a wind that fed us all; ominous and derelict. In a town where the abnormal had become constant, danger lurked unsuspecting of fear._

I type tirelessly, delving into the world I created for myself. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of familiar faces had joined me at my usual table in Pop's Chocolate Shop. "How's the story coming along?" A voice chimes, warranting a response that remains vacant. "Jughead." My concentration refuses to falter. "Earth to Jones!" Finally the voice barks, causing my head to snap in its direction. Archie locks eyes with me, exuding characteristic confidence. Veronica sits adjacent to him, stifling an all-knowing laugh. Unable to resist the atmosphere, the corners of my mouth curl into a precarious smirk.

"I've just finished the last chapter on the black hood." I reply with chagrin, earning a congratulatory smile from my friends.

"That's no surprise." Veronica boasts with support. "You should almost be done then!" She cheers, and I can't help but ponder the feat. Unrest begins to settle in the pit of my stomach, my thoughts circling like starved vultures.

"I have an eerie feeling that this isn't over yet." My voice creaks with each breath. Veronica and Archie turn to each other, the inevitable truth overshadowing their conscious. Nobody says a word, the atmosphere weighing down our ludicrous shoulders. With apprehension, a familiar pair of eyes befalls our table in attempt to decipher our expressions. Like a ghost, Betty floats to the space beside me. My spine stiffens in her presence, unforgettable memories haunting me. She smiles slightly, a welcoming gesture meant to ease my nerves, but that is dystopian. It had only been a few weeks since we decided to part ways, but those few weeks were long… almost intolerable. My heart still aches with each passing day despite acknowledgement of the truth. Betty and I were a perfect storm; our salvation and our end. It seemed as though our adventures always concluded in agony, a price neither of us wanted to bear. My train of thought had digressed, separating me from reality.

"I keep feeling this unnerving chill." Betty coaxes, fueling our fiery discussion. The lack of excitement had left the Register dry of inspiration. It was obvious that Betty was in need of a lead, but the town itself was not prepared. As if on enigmatic cue, the bell to Pop's front door chimes with omnipotent intent. The air stills, suffocating hope from travesty. A boy and a girl, whose faces cannot be placed, stumble sheepishly towards the counter. Their frames are timid, beckoning for information. The girl shudders slightly at the lively ambiance and her counterpart gently caresses her back as reassurance. "Weird." Betty chokes out between critical gazes. The pair share mesmerizing (h/c) locks, swaying amongst the trepidation without weary.

"Between the unparalleled physical similarities and their overly acquainted behaviour, I suggest twins." Veronica states resolutely, but even I am too perplexed to rebuke. Archie manages to nod in agreement. The boy's eyes remain locked on his accomplice, never wavering in affliction. The intensity of the gesture radiates around us; protective yet endearing. The girl's head remains lowered, an evident attempt to fade into the black and escape the harsh horrors that await her. I reopen my laptop, inserting a page break as I proceed. From here I start the next chapter in our interminable story.

 _The scene is timeless, playing out like an old-fashioned suspense thriller. A mysterious duo enters a diner with nothing more than the clothes on their backs. Their eyes dart wildly, awaiting an inevitable fate. It is only a matter of time before the sleepless town claims its next victims._


End file.
